Another Story
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Tony and Pepper hid their feelings from each other. Sometimes all it takes is some pain, anger, and just plain stupidness! What would happen if something were to happen to Tony? Maybe Pepper? Suck at summary, but what the heck! Read and enjoy!


**Hello! I was listening to some songs on my phone, and then decided to type up a story on my phone as well! Haha! Well now its just another story... Well read and enjoy!**

**OH DEDICATED TO: xXSimplySunshineXx! (Read Shattered Glass, totally the best intense story ever!) **

Tony sank to his knees holding his chest in pain. Another blow to his heart monitor and he would be dead. He knew that, Rhodey knew that, as well as Pepper. "Please Ghost! NO!" She screamed at the white suited man. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"I don't see anything you can do Patricia. Being stuck behind those doors can't stop me from doing what I want to do. What I NEED to do." Slowly Ghost rose his hand and aimed the gun at Tony's chest.

Pepper wanted to cry. It was all her fault! She and Tony getting into a fight, that she started, brought Tony to the armory. And now he was being held gunpoint.

It replayed in her head.

_"Tony are you serious?!" She screamed._

_"What's wrong with me helping out Whitney? She needed help on her Physics homework! Is that a crime? Pepper seriously something's wrong with you." He said turning away. Pepper grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back._

_"Something is WRONG WITH ME? ME?! Tony, Whitney Stane wants to kill you!"_

_"Not me Pepper. Iron Man."_

_"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE?! She wants to kill you!"_

_"All this for me just helping her out on a Physics homework." Tony turned away not looking back once. Pepper burned in rage and suddenly she realized what she just did. _

_"Am I that jealous?" She said out loud. She loved Tony and every time she saw him with Whitney she wanted to punch her. Tony was hers. Whoa, possessive much! "TONY! Wait!" But it was too late, he already left to the armory, she wasn't about to have that stop her._

And that was how she got stuck in captivity watching the love of her life being held at gunpoint. Tony was already wheezing, his chest tried taking as much air as it can but it just shuttered.

"And... You... Want... To... Kill me... Me why?" Tony stuttered out. Ghost threw his head back and laughed.

"Like you don't know Stark. Because of you I lost all my business partners including my money. So to get money back I'll just kill you and secretly hold you ransom. That or I could kill your red headed friend." Ghost pushed on. Tony's eyes flared and he stood up shakily on his feet.

"Don't... Touch... A... Hair... On Pepper's head. I... Will... KILL YOU." Tony murmured in a dangerous voice. Pepper looked shocked.

"NO! Kill me Ghost! Don't hurt Tony please!" Tony looked at her said he was about to kill her. She shrugged at him.

"Ghost I will track you down if something happens to her." Tony shot back.

"Okay then. Lets see you stop it." Time slowed down as the trigger was pulled and a sharp sound rippled through the air. The bullet went slowly towards Pepper's direction. Just before the 100 mile per hour bullet hit her, a gasp, crunch, and crash made her open her eyes and scream in shock.

Her beloved playboy slide the ground in front of the doors she was stuck behind. The bullet went right through Tony and shattered the glass she was behind, but miraculously the bullet fell one inch in front of her. "TONY!" She pulled against the doors restraining her from reaching out to her love. She sobbed, painful sobs. She ignored Rhodey's hand on her shoulder.

I bloody hand mark smeared the glass. "WHAT?! STARK! Are u crazy? You love this girl that much do you?" Suddenly Ghost morphed in front of the teens. He knelt next to Tony.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM GHOST!" Rhodey screamed. He pushed Pepper behind him and stood straight.

"I'm going to help him you stupid teenagers. I wasn't expecting this." Ghost reached into his belt and pulled out a single green vial. He attached it

To an injection and pulled on Tony's arm exposing a vein. Taking one look and Tony and his friends, he shoved the needle into his skin. Tony didn't even flinch, he calmly watched the needle get pulled out of his aching skin.

"I'm going to leave, but if you dare tell the police what happened... I'm going to kill him." Ghost stood up, nodded in goodbye and vanished. The door clicked letting the shocked teens out of the cell.

"Tony? TONY!" Pepper shouted.

"Pepper he's unconscious. Calm down." Rhodey said rolling his eyes.

"Tony!"

"PEPPER!"

"What?!"

"HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!" Silence.

"Oh. I knew that. Just wondering of you knew. You passed the test!" Pepper said awkwardly looking away. Rhodey stood up and armored up in the dreadful stealth armor. He wasn't going to take the Mark II for a joyride especially when he had a hard time controlling the suit. Stealth armor was the next best this next to war machine. Suiting up, he picked up Pepper and slowly and carefully picked up Tony, then he flew towards the hospital.

"What happened to him?" Dr. Yinsen asked. He was the only one who knew Tony was Iron Man. He was the only one who understood what happens when Tony enters into the room hurt and injured.

"Ghost attacked him. Look just get him fixed. Please Dr. Yinsen." Rhodey said opening the face plate. He looked at his friend.

"How many bullets?"

"One." Yinsen nodded and picked up Tony and pushed him through the ICU room.

It was about couple of hours later that Dr. Yinsen walked out to meet the teens. "Is he okay?"

"Aside from his fried heart monitor? Fine. I fixed and patched him all up. This kid needs to find a better job." The doctor winked with a smile. "You guys can go see him as long as you aren't loud and disturbing." The teens didn't answer, instead they ran right up to Tony's room and pushed the door open. Tony was still unconscious but it was obvious that he was fighting against the anesthesia, his eyes moved rapidly and he fidgeted a lot. Soon enough his blue eyes opened.

"Tony... Oh thank god!" Rhodey said smiling and clamping his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Haha. Yeah I know right? Okay I was shot and what else?"

"You got it all covered. Shot and well your heart monitor is kinda fried." Noticing the panic in Tony's eyes Rhodey quickly responded,"But Dr. Yinsen fixed it!" That's when Rhodey noticed the small girl in the corner, Pepper stood awkwardly away as the "bros" talked. She secretly wanted to push Rhodey away so that she could talk to Tony.

"I mean come on! He took a bullet for me. A bullet is a big deal." Pepper said to herself. Finally Rhodey turned back to Pepper and gestured her to go to Tony. She blushed but walked forward.

Looking at his watch Rhodey yelped," oh god! Time flies when your friend gets shot. Okay well I need to get home before my mom gets mad. Bye Pep! Get soon Tony! And don't worry about mom I'll convince her with something." Winking, Rhodey left the room.

When he was out of their sight Rhodey thought,"hope they kiss. Mom calling me? Seriously that was the lamest excuse. This had better be worth leaving my best friends side." Shaking his head, Rhodey grabbed a taxi and decided to head to a movie.

Meanwhile Pepper went red, made a fist, and punched Tony in the jaw. Tony's head snapped to the right. He yelled,"OW!" Then,"What the heck Pepper?!" He noticed Pepper shaking in rage, fear, or something. Then he noticed her hazel eyes flashing the emotion, guilt.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER TAKE A BULLET FOR ME AGAIN ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" She screamed grabbing Tony's surgical gown. Tony was alarmed and he wanted Pepper to get out before she hurt herself and him.

"OKAY! PEPPER CALM DOWN!" After a minute Pepper took a deep breath.

"Tony... You..." She gasped as Tony pulled on her neck and pushed his lips on to hers. At first she was shocked, this was totally a coincidence just a minute ago she was hoping she could kiss him, and now she was.

She melted in perfectly matching the sync they were in. Slowly Tony dared his hand down to her waist, and Pepper in response put her hand in his hair and with the other hand she put in behind his neck. After what seemed like minutes they pulled apart. "Well I honestly didn't see that coming you know." Tony said with his famous smirk. Pepper blushed, she playfully punched him.

"Tony you know that, well, I literally wanted to go back in time and get the bullet rather then you." Tony widened his eyes.

"Are you insane? If you got hurt... Pepper I would destroy Stark International just for you. If I could I would buy the moon for you. Pepper... You mean the world to me. If anything happened to you..." He took a deep breath in and fixed his electric blue eyes on Pepper. "I don't know what I would do."

(That night)

Pepper laid in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The softness of Tony's lips haunted her. She wanted him again, she wanted that kiss, she just had to see him. But unfortunately, visiting hours were over. She turned over on her side and sighed. Closing her eyes she suddenly sat up because of a sound. CLICK! There it was again! She got up and walked up to the window in her room. She was truly shocked.

Iron Man himself levitated right in front of the window, with his hands crossed in front of his chest. The moons bright glint glistened off the polished clean surface. The face plate moved back showing a famous playboy smirk.

"Tony?! You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"Wanna come or not?"

"What?" Tony held his hand out to her. Pepper looked back at her room and without thinking she pushed the window all the way up. She pushed her way through and grabbed Tony's hand. He pulled her in where there wasn't any space between the two. Pulling on his face plate again, Tony thrusted upwards to where planes flew.

Pepper gasped at the sudden coldness but got over it. Tony held her by putting his hands on her back, but gave enough space for her to look up at the clear starry night. Only a couple of puffy clouds came toward them. thats when Pepper would extend her arms and let the chilly cloud flow through her fingers, she giggled which made Tony's heart leap with happiness. The moon grew bigger and bigger as it reflected off of Tony's face (he removed the face plate). His blue eyes glinted with excitement.

Finally Tony stopped and hovered. He pulled Pepper closer and slowly pushed his lips against hers.

Both their dreams came true. Kissing their loved one as the moon brightened their faces, allowing them both to cherish the moment they were in. Nothing could be better then this.


End file.
